Charles Lauden
Charles Lauden was a gifted scientist living in Malbon, Maine. He created a potion that he hoped would release the benevolent side of any man, and was convinced by his associate Vernon Brevil to test it on himself. However, this did the opposite, releasing his inner demon, known as Uriah. Uriah soon became the primary crime boss in Malbon, until he was apprehended by the authorities. Spending time in Dalenvale Asylum, Charles eventually killed himself during an interview with Alice Delarosa. Background Childhood and Early Years Charles grew up in a wealthy family from Malbon, and was heir to their fortune. As a child, he grew up as a friend to Vernon Malbon and Louis Church, taking up their interest in science. However, when it came time for them to get a college education, Charles went to the University of California, while Vernon and Louis went to Stanford University. While at the University, Charles went through almost all of his years, but was expelled when an experiment in trying to create a potion that could release the benevolence of any man ended up starting a fire and burning down the dorms. Despite not getting his diploma, Charles learned much from the school, and returned to Malbon. Adult Life in Malbon Charles took up work in Vernon Brevil's labratory upon his return, and asked for the assistence of the two in creating his benevolence potion. The two agreed, and they quickly created one. Louis warned Charles that he should test it on an animal first, which Charles agreed with at the time. However, it was late, and he would need to sleep first. Before the three met the next day, Vernon cornered Charles and convinced him to take the potion himself, which Charles did in the dead of night that day. Taking the potion had the opposite effect, however, releasing Charles' inner demon, a beast known as Uriah, as well as wiping out his memories of the day prior. That night, Uriah began to get right to work in taking over all crime on the island of Malbon, and ended up murdering three muggers who attempted to take his money. The shock of this brought Charles out once more, and seeing what he had done, he fled to a motel to figure out what was happening. While there, he began hearing Uriah's voice telling him to commit evil deeds, which he attempted to reject. However, the voice would wear him down until Uriah could take control once again. The next time Uriah took over, he confronted Riskel Creighton, challenging him for his position as crime boss in Malbon. The two had a duel, with Riskel nearly winning, before Uriah gained the upper hand and knocked him out. Before he could kill Riskel, however, Charles took control once again, fleeing into the night once more. However, Uriah took control once again before Charles could get far, but when he came back for Riskel, his men had taken him away. Uriah, frustrated by this, went off to a nearby whore house and had sex with a prostitute, who he murdered soon after, leaving Charles to awaken almost completely inside of the woman's hollowed out body. Desparate soon after, Charles went to the police the next night, where he attempted to explain what was happening, and trying to get himself jailed. Abraham Dorn, while he knew Charles was guilty due to Alice Delarosa speaking to the dead, was confused by his story, until Uriah came out once again. Uriah then attacked the officers at the police station, killing two of them. Abraham managed to use his Savant Gift to subdue Uriah after a long fight, and Charles was sent to Dalenvale Asylum. Charles was later seen speaking to Varlin Beckridge in Dalenvale, with Varlin talking about how he was not mad, and would prove it in his daring escape, where he would murder the guards with a metal shank. In his final appearance, Charles was being interviewed by Alice Delarosa, who attempted to understand how she could cure Charles. Charles spoke very morbidly during the interview, constantly repeating how someone needed to stop him for good. Alice soon found herself confused by Charles rambling, until Charles quickly slid a metal shank out from his sleeve and slit his own throat, ending his own life while also covering Alice in his blood. When she spoke with Charles' spirit, Alice discovered that he was finally happy, and that Uriah no longer haunted him. Information Appearance Charles was of average height, with a slightly bulky build and a constantly worried face. He had brown hair with mutton chops and brown eyes, along with a pale complexion. He often wore a brown coat with black pants, a vest, white undershirt, and a tie. When Charles would become Uriah, his eyes would completely become a blood-red, but that was the only physical difference. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Charles was an obsessive man, though one with good intentions. He suffered from moderate OCD, finding himself a slave to habit. While attempting to create his potion, he had hoped it would help rehabilitate criminals, and that was all he ever wanted. However, this was all undone when the potion created Uriah, who was the complete opposite. Likes Experimentation, Social Interaction, Tea Dislikes Uriah, Criminals, Out-of-place things Hobbies Charles would bird-watch in his free time before Uriah manifested. Abilities *Inner Demon - After ingesting the potion, Charles could release his inner demon, Uriah, though he had no control over this. Uriah was able to access demonic abilities, as well as enhanced condition. * Enhanced Intelligence - Charles had above-average intelligence, and was very gifted in scientific study. Paraphernalia * Reading Glasses * Baton * Pocketknife Limitations * Charles could not control Uriah, becoming the submissive personality. * Charles himself could not fight, only Uriah could. Trivia * Charles' mold is based on that of Doctor Henry Jekyll and his alter-ego, Edward Hyde. * While at Dalenvale, Alice Delarosa fed off of the insanity generated by Charles' trauma. * Charles was the first person to die indirectly by the actions of Vernon Brevil. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters